


Parenting Advice

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Groot (Marvel), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: Rocket is having trouble as a first time parent. He recieves advice from an unexpected source.





	Parenting Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [EmilliaGryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts), [RocketChewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/gifts), [Groot_and_Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_and_Rocket/gifts), [Dylan_Moremi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Moremi/gifts), [groot_guardians14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groot_guardians14/gifts), [FanRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/gifts), [janetgenea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetgenea/gifts), [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/gifts), [MeepMorpRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/gifts), [minuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuus/gifts), [Netbug009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/gifts), [Sinikettu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikettu/gifts), [Souless_Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/gifts), [ThatSlyProcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSlyProcyon/gifts), [thejollymilano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/gifts), [Rocket Raccoon (trx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/gifts), [Wollfz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wollfz/gifts), [Woozletania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozletania/gifts).



“Come on, Groot.” Rocket pleaded with the baby Flora Colossus as he thrashed about on the changing table. “You gotta work with me here!”

Groot ignored his adoptive father’s request and continued to flail his arms and legs around, sometimes hitting the raccoon.

“Ugh!” Rocket groaned. “Quill! I forgot the baby powder! Can ya bring it in here for me?” He shouted out into the hallway of the _Milano._  No response. _“Quill!”_ The raccoon raised his voice even louder and got no response.

Groot, at this point in time, giggles as Rocket struggles to hold him down as Rocket tries to change his diaper at the same time.

“Flarkin’ humie...” Rocket muttered to himself. Groot, unable to talk full words yet, mimics what Rocket said through baby babbles. “Hey! Gammy, do ya have the diapers that we bought from the store the other day?” Again, no answer.

“Ugh.” Rocket grunted. “And Kraglin and Mantis went out to the shopping market to get supplies. Maybe I should give them a call.” Rocket began to dial Kraglin’s number when he discovered that the Xandarian left his phone over by his half-eaten soup bowl. “FLARK!” He shouted.

“Rocket?” A voice belonging to Drax answered as he walked by Groot’s nursery and stopped at the door. “Do you need any help?”

Rocket, too frustrated at this point in time to cave in to admitting that he needed help with something that should come naturally to a new parent, replied. “No. Now get out!”

Drax disobeyed Rocket’s order and entered anyways. “I heard you getting frustrated with changing Groot’s diaper.”

“No!” Rocket lied. “Now, leave me alone and let me do this!” He said as he found a new, unused diaper for Groot

Drax then nudged the raccoon aside as he took over diaper duty and successfully got Groot changed into a fresh, clean one before snapping his onesie shut. The Destroyer then picked Groot up and handed him over to his surrogate father without a single word.

Rocket, dumbfounded by what Drax did, followed the Kylosian with Groot in tow throughout the ship until he disappeared into the weightlifting room in the basement. Drax, preferring to be alone as he works out, closes the door behind him.

The raccoon just stood there, holding Groot in his arms and wondering what got into Drax.


End file.
